


Adam Driver #45 (26 Oct 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [45]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Dimples, Fanart, Gen, Intense Eye Contact, explicit cheekbones, roman nose, that mouth has got to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A slender Adam, gently haloed as the light from the nearby window catches in the tips of his hair, that same light outlining the proud jut of his nose and cheekbones, brows gently knit as he fixes us with his unnervingly direct gaze, eyes faintly creased with good humor, a whisper of amusement ghosting around the set of his mouth, framed by a day or two of stubble.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Adam Driver #45 (26 Oct 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> The first thought I had when I saw the reference was that he looked happy. Calm, amused, and relaxed. And then I immediately questioned why I thought that, because on second glance this is a very neutral expression, though his brow is scrunched a little because of that beautiful bright light from the window. 
> 
> But I'm certain that my first impression is the right one; it's in the subtle set of several small muscles, and it's so delicate that I lost it a few times while painting this. If you look closely you'll see the muscles around his eyes, especially in the lower lid of his right eye, are tightened up ever so slightly, and the upper lid is relaxed and rounded, a faint ghost of the crescents of glee that his eyes disappear into when he's well and truly mirthful. 
> 
> The humor is also in the deceptively relaxed set of his mouth; his lower lip is pulled ever so slightly taut, and the corners of his mouth tilt up. Just a little. Just enough. He's in a fine good humor, and his dimples and laugh lines, gently creased by time and care and love, are quick to telegraph the smile that I'm certain is hiding just below the surface. 
> 
> The reference used is from the same photoshoot as Adam Driver #44, so the same speculation applies; it was most likely taken by Art Streiber on 26 Oct 2019 either just before or just after the Variety Actors on Actors conversation that Adam had with Charlize Theron. 
> 
> This was probably about 11 hours of work, but I lost track of time for a bit, so it might be more.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-45.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-45-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-45-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
